Twilight Changing
by HermionesLilGirl
Summary: When Hermione finds a neaklace after exploring a hidden chamber, she starts to nightly nightmares of a lovely woman. As the days go by, Hermione starts to change and she refuses to believe the necklace which she refuses to part with has anything to do wit
1. The finding of adoration

Do I even need to comment? Didn't think so, so here's the story:  
  
  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and turned to the side to look at Ginny who was doing the same thing.  
  
"Tell me again why we're standing outside in the middle of the night freezing when we could be back warm in the castle," Hermione said moving around trying to warm up.  
  
"Cause Ron and Harry said to meet them here," Ginny said looking around.  
  
"Right, good bye." Hermione turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny said grabbing Hermione by the arm and dragging her back. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Inside, I am not going to stand out just because-," a hiss cut Hermione off and she turned around to see Harry and Ron by the castle wall. They ran over.  
  
"Where were you?" hermione said in a loud whisper.  
  
"We found this passage way, we don't know where it leads yet, we wanted to show it to you guys."  
  
"When we get back to the castle remind me to hex you," Hermione hissed shivering.  
  
"Does that mean your not coming?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione please come, I want to see but I don't want to go without you."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Yes I'm coming."  
  
"Good," Harry said. Her turned and stared at the stones in the wall for a while then pressed on a spot and suddently the whole wall shifted and dissapeared.  
  
"Whoa," Ginny said staring.  
  
Ron bowed mockingly "Ladies first, unless you would like us to go first."  
  
"Oh, don't make me curse you,'' Hermione said at she entered the tunnel.  
  
"Wait up," Ginny said following Hermione.  
  
"Girls," Ron huffed before entering.  
  
"We heard that," Hermione and Ginny chorused. Harry heard a thump and then Ron shout OW. Her rolled his eyes and followed. The opening closed behind him.  
  
The walked for a while in single file, which was all they could do seeing as the tunnel was so narrow. It was dark but the didn't want to put on a light in case someone was here.  
  
After a while, the passage spread out and they could walk side by side. As the passage spread out, the heard a crunching noise.  
  
"What's that noise, I think we're walking on something," Ginny said.  
  
"I sounds like fortune cookies," Ron said taking a few steps forward then backwards. "Someone put on a light."  
  
They heard Hermione whisper Lumos and the chamber was lit up. They all looked down and Ginny let out a shriek. The floor was covered in different typse pf crawling bugs. A few had crept up their pants leg.  
  
"Those are no cookies," Harry said.  
  
"Not funny!" Hermione yelped desperatly trying to sweep the bugs of her.  
  
Ron was standing ridged. Ginny moved around trying to keep her feet out of the bugs and ass she moved back she felt something going down under her feet.  
  
All of the sudden the roof started to move down on them "Oops,' Ginny said. "Ah….I think I did that."  
  
They looked up at the quickly falling ceiling.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione said looking around quickly.  
  
"Just don't touch any thing," Harry said looking along the walls for a lever to stop the ceiling. "Go stand against the wall."  
  
Ginny backed up and crouched down the laid her back against the wall. Then she felt a small hump in the wall move in and spike potruded from the dropping ceiling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her.  
  
"Ginny!," Harry shouted at her.  
  
"Not my fault! You said stand against wall, I stood against the wall, you told me to!"  
  
"This is not the time to argue," Hermione snapped. She lloked around and noticed a metal handle gleaming under the bugs near Ginny. "Look, I think theres a trap door there, Ginny pull it up."  
  
"You pull it up!" Ginny shouted indicating the bugs.  
  
Ron groaned and pulled up the handle and a trap door followed reveling a small square passage.  
  
"Hurry up, go," Harry shouted, having to crouch down because of the falling spiked ceiling.  
  
Ron looked around then slid into the passage.  
  
"Ginny go," Hermione hissed. Ginny looked at the passage uncertainly "Ginny go or I'll put a centipeid in your hair."  
  
Ginny slid into the passage and Hermione followed, and last Harry. They all slid down through darkness and landed on something soft and squishy which Ron, Hermione, and Harry got off of quickly remembering the plant on the chamber of secrets.  
  
"It smells," Ron said pinching his nosed shut.  
  
"Yuck," Ginny said looking around. They were in a long hall lit by torches, which glowed with bright blue fire. Hermione shivered.  
  
"Come on," Harry said starting down the passage, Ron behind him. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other then followed.  
  
A deep green slime coated spots on the wall and an orange and brown fungus grew on the walls.  
  
"This is so gross," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny nodded making a discusted face.  
  
"Look at this," Harry called and Ginny and Hermione ran to catch up with him.  
  
Before them stood a large door made of silver. The image of a lovely woman was made out in different gem stones. Her skin was made of bright pearls and she wore a purple dress made of amethests. She had ankle lone hair that was made of topazs. Her lips were plump red rubies and her eyes were 2 sparkiling saphires. Her other features that could not be made of gems like her nose and ears were outlined with smooth marble. A golden handle was on the door.  
  
They stared at it amazed.  
  
"Well, are we going in?" Hermione said. She pulled the handle and slowly the door opened and light poured from inside.  
  
They stepped in. The room was a large circular chamber. But what amazed them was the walls where made of mirror. There was a large golden glob which imited a steady glow of light in the room. Other than the orb the room was bare. They walked around the chamber, their footsteps echoing through the chamber.  
  
"Well this was a bust," Ginny said. "But I do love all the mirror in here," she said twirling around.  
  
Hermione walked around silently. She was about to say something to Ginny when she noticed something bright on the floor near the center of the chamber. A first she thought it was only a piece of broken mirror but as she got closed she saw it wasn't. It was a necklace. It was made of a round amethyst orb the size of a walnut, held by a golden setting. It was on a golden chair which had a tiny amethyst as a clasp to keep it around her neck.  
  
She picked it up and stared at it. The orb sparkled and looked mist for a while. She couldn't tear her eyes from it and a deep adoration of it suddently started to bloom inside of her.  
  
"Hey Herm," Ginny called snapping Hermione back to life. "Did you find somethin."  
  
"No," Hermione said quickly shoving the necklace into her pocket. "Just a broken shard of glass."  
  
"Come on, we're leaving." Hermione turned and followed Ginny, Ron, and Harry out of the chamber, her hand in her pocket absentmidedly stroking the amethyst orb charm lovingly. 


	2. Brown eyes to blue

Ok, I don't realy know what to say here, except thanks those of you who reviwed, I really appritiate it and this chapter is dedicated to all of those who reviwed. So…*sniff*… sorry, I'm getting mist…*sniff*……so h-here's the second chapter.* bursts out crying *  
  
  
  
Hermione lay back in her bed, her head propped up with a pillow. All of the Girl's Dormitory was silent. She was staring at the lovely amythest orb necklace her eyes exploring its smooth lavender surface. Thought clashed with each other in Hermione's head: Why had she lied about it, why didn't she tell then about finding the necklace. Because….it wasn't their business. But they all went through everything together. They would take it away from her, it was precious and it wanted her to have it.  
  
Hermione froze. Why had she thought that? *It*? Why had she said that IT had wanted HER to have it? But it was true wasn't it? SHE had been the one to find it, and it must have been for a special reason, cause SHE was special. She sighed contently. How nice it was to be special. She pushed back the urge to start crying out of joy at finding the adored neaklace. Hermione put the necklace back on then lay back in bed blowing out the candle then fell instantly asleep.  
  
She dreamed:  
  
  
  
She was walking down a long corridor. The walls were made of smooth white Ivory. There was no torches or balls of light, the walls seemed to glow and give of light in themselves. Hermione could see ahead slightly. There was a large crystal door at the end of the corridor. There crystal looked filled with mist so she couldn't see through it. A small silver knob sparkled in the light let of by the ivory walls. Her hand started for the knob. She tried to command her hand to stop, to recail but it wouldn't. A voice echoed from behind the door, it was harsh and hard. "Who is it?" the voice said. It was a woman. Hermione stayed silent glad that she could at least still control her mouth. "Ahhh, it is you," the voice whispered, now soft and soothingly. "Come, to me, dearest, sweet child, my child. Come now." Hermione felt the knob turn under her hand she tried to moe to pull back. The door began to open and Hermione screamed her deifiance. White hot pain shot through her forhead and thinks became a haze of red.  
  
  
  
Hermione shot up out of her bed and the dream. She was breathing heavy. She closed her eyes, panting. It was a dream. Only a dream. She rapped her hand around the amythest orb. Suddently she felt a something cool and wet trickle down the side of her face. She put her hand to her head then looked at it. Her fingers were stained red. Blood!  
  
She lept from her bed and raced into the Girl's Dormitory's bathroom and looked in the mirror. A tiny cut was just beside her eyesbrow. She stared for a moment before turning on the sink and washing of the blood wincing a bit when her hand brushed the cut.  
  
She finished and sighed deeply leaning against the sink. She looked back up at her image in the mirror. Something was different. She stared her self getting closer to the glass. Her eyes! Her eyes were brown before now they were blue, two shades lighter than the afternoon sky. She stared and couldn't help but fall in love with her eyes. How beautiful the looked now, how perfect. The size. The size was changed to they were bigger which gave her a look of sweet innocence. She imagined batting her eyes lashes flirtatiously, how lovely it would look with her changed eyes.  
  
She blinked, staring for a while then turned and walked back into the room to get ready to go to breakfast.  
  
  
  
Ginny was bent over her potens text book trying to study for the test they were having when she felt Hermione sit down next to her. Ginny looked up. "hey H-," she stopped noticing the necklace Hermione had on. It was a lavender orb on a golden chain. "When did you get that?" Ginny saw Hermione's face change to fear, suspicion, then angry possetion. All this happened in less than a nano-second.  
  
"I got it for my birthday," Hermione said. "I lost it a while ago but I found in last night when I was looking for the library book I was ready." Hermione reached over helping her self to a bit of eggs and bacon.  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione. She was lying, but why? "It's pretty," Ginny said not wanting to say anything else. Hermione smiled at Ginny the proceeded to eat.  
  
Ginny was about to go back to studying when a smooth oily voice spoke behind them. "Well if it isn't Mudblood and Weasle."  
  
Ginny turned around to face Draco Malfoy. His gray eyes were glittering evilly and that annoying smirk he always wore was plastered to his face and Ginny had to resist the urge to rip it of, litterally. Hermione on the other hand kept on eating her hand, for some reason, wrapped so tight around the necklace her nuckles were turning white.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy, you great prat," Ginny spat angrily.  
  
Draco laughed. "Aw is the Weasle offended? But the Mudblood hasn't said anything. What's wrong Mudblood, do your giant teeth keep you from speaking?" Ginny thought that didn't make sense seeing as Hermione's teeth were no longer large but Ginny saw Hermione go completely ridged.  
  
"Hello Draky," Hermione said turning around and Ginny was shoked to see a flirtatious smile on Her face as well as her lashes lowered slightly over her….blue eyes!  
  
Draco looked dumbfounded. Bet it's not that hard for him, Ginny thought.  
  
"You shouldn't go around insulting my friends and me like that," Hermione said her tone mocking.  
  
Draco sneered. "And just why not?"  
  
"Because," Hermione said, standing up. She walked close to Draco then sharply brought her knee up to his stomach. "You shouldn't pick on girls."  
  
Draco doubled over holding his stomach groaning in pain. Hermione pushes him backwards so her fell. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the hall everyone staring at her.  
  
"Well," everyone heard Fred say. "That scary." 


	3. Arikita/Freya

First I would like to address Rowna(Seria . Thank-you so much for reviewing again, you could never review to soon ^_^. So now that you've heard me say my piece lets get on with the story before you decide this is to long to read *hears cheers and bows*  
  
  
  
Hermione heard the door to the Great Hall slam shut behind her and leaned back against it. What had she done in there? She could hardly remember. Her head was throbbing now. She took a few steadying breaths and remembered.  
  
"I kneed Malfoy." She giggled helplessly. The door behind her opened and she fell forward.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?" she heard Harry asked as he helped her back up.  
  
"I'm fine I wasn't that close to the door."  
  
"No I mean the whole thing," he gestured behind him. "Back there."  
  
Hermione glared. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean…. I just mean it wasn't. Didn't seem like something you would do."  
  
"And just how do you know what I would and wouldn't do."  
  
"Hermione it's just-"  
  
"You should really learn to mind your own business." Harry just gapped at her. "I gotta go, my first class is starting." With that Hermione was of down the hall.  
  
  
  
Ginny walked into the Girls Dormitory, which was empty because most of the girls were outside. Ginny lay back on her bed wondering what was wrong with Hermione. It's like she's a new person, Ginny thought to herself. Maybe Malfoy put a spell on Hermione. Ginny giggled. Then again why would her knee himself?  
  
Ginny let out a deep sigh. Suddenly a light chime sounded and Ginny looked up. It was coming from her trunk. Ginny got down on her knees infront of the truck. She didn't remember putting anything that would chime in there. Shoe opened her trunk and the first thing she saw was a mirror.  
  
The Mirror had a silver frame and back. It was engraved with leaves and roses. Ginny picked up the mirror. She had never seen it before and the chime… The chime was coming from it! Ginny looked into the mirror smiling at her image. It made her feel oddly giddy. She was about to stand up when her image began to ripple like water. Another image formed.  
  
It was a woman, with long dark ebony black hair and golden eyes. Her face was kind and innocent and her lips were curled into a smile. "Hello Ginny, dear."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth. She wanted to yell but what good would it do. And besides she wasn't scared. A soothing, sweet felling was being washed over her in waves.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Ginny you must listen, you must pay attention. My name is Freya. I once was a Queen of Light and my sister Aritika was Queen of Dark. Aritika was evil and tried to plunge everything into dark, but I trapped her in the Twilight orb. But to keep her there after I died I had to trap my self as well. I chose this mirror. Through it I can still see the outside world."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" This is insane, Ginny thought. I'm talking to a mirror.  
  
"Arikita is coming back. She has no body so she must take the body of another. One who wears the Twilight orb."  
  
"I still don't-. Hermione!"  
  
Freya nodded. "She changing Hermione. She's controlling her."  
  
"I have to tell her! I have to get that necklace!"  
  
"No! Hermione will not let you take it. Arikita has already felt my presence. You must do exactly as I say to save her. Do you swear?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "But why me? Why not Ron or Harry."  
  
"You're more down to Earth. You'll know better than to try your own way only. Now listen and do." 


	4. Seduction Of Beauty

Here it is:  
  
  
  
Hermione dreamed:  
  
She was back in the corridor again. The ones with the ivory walls only this time the walls seemed closer together, the corridor narrower. When she reached the crystal door the voice beckoned her. "Enter sweet child. Come my darling, my beauty, my baby." Hermione was breathing heavily. She felt something wet under her feet. She looked down. Blood was leaking out from under the door and pooling around her feet, which were now stained red. She wanted to scream but her jaw stayed clamped shut. "Come," the voice urged. "Come, come, come." Each time more urgent stronger and Hermione felt her hand raise to the door handle. "That's it, come to me my baby, my sweet child. Hermione tore back from the door with all her strength.  
  
Hermione shot up in bed. Another dream, only another dream. Her hand went immediately to her necklace, stroking the orb. She looked down. She had sweated her clothes through and she felt dirty and sticky. She stood up, afraid to look at her feet. She walked as quietly as she could into the girl's dormitory bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her. She turned on the showerhead and stripped of her nightgown then climbed into the shower.  
  
She washed and when she glanced down once she thought the water had a light tinge of red, but she pulled her eyes away to quick. After she washed she got out of the shower and headed for the rack by the door where the towels hung. As she did, she passed a full body mirror. She stopped infront of it. There she was but……behind her there was a woman. Hermione turned looking wildly behind her, no one. She turned to look back in the mirror.  
  
The woman was lovely, with long golden hair and bright blue eyes, where had she seen those eyes before? The woman smiled her plump, plush ruby red lips where perfect when she smiled. The woman walked closer to Hermione in the mirror. Hermione looked behind her again. Still no one. She turned back to the mirror. The woman now had on arm across Hermione's bare shoulder her lips by Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione could hear her voice. "Haven't I made you pretty my dear," the woman said. Her voice was lulling and Hermione felt light headed and content. "I can make you beautiful." The woman was stroking Hermione's neck with one long thin finger. The woman pulled out something, a golden comb that sparkled. She began to comb Hermione's hair. As she did it got longer and less bushy. Hermione could feel her hair growing and knew it wasn't only in the mirror. "See."  
  
Then the woman put away the comb and then dragged the back of her hand down Hermione's side. Hermione's skin began to sparkle and turned to a creamy color, like moon silk. All the scars, bruises, and cuts she ever had disappeared. "Now you must listen to me. Your friend the one you call Ginny, you must kill her."  
  
That rang through Hermione's head. She felt sleep but she shook her head. She couldn't, she wouldn't kill Ginny, her best friend!  
  
"You must my dear," The woman says so. "You listen to Arikita now. She wants the orb, she's planning to take it to her."  
  
Hermione felt anger build up. "She can't have it! Never!"  
  
"Shhhh, now, shhhh. She is being helped, you must kill her or she will take it easily." Hermione felt something pressed into her hand and looked down to see a dagger. The blade was bright silver and the hilt was bronze set with a single amethyst.  
  
"Do it," the woman urged.  
  
Hermione slipped on a robe and crept back into the dormitory and over to Ginny's bed. She was sleeping, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Hermione held the dagger tight. No, she wouldn't do this. She began to back away but a voice dreamed. DO IT, the voice yelled. KILL HER, KILL HER, SHE WANTS WHATS YOURS, SHE MUST DIE!! The voice taunted, driving Hermione crazy. She raised the blade and drove it down hard into Ginny's chest.  
  
Ginny's eyes flew open and she looked up Hermione in shock and horror. She opened her mouth and blood poured from it mixing with the blood now seeping from under Ginny's gown. Hermione stared horrified. What had she done! The voice laughed. Hermione wrapped her arms under Ginny's head.  
  
"Gin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to……I didn't want…Ginny please don't die.0 Please!" Too late. Ginny's eyes flared then died and her body went limp. Hermione was breathing heavy. She stood up quick looking around wildly before dashing out of the dormitory and down to the yard.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny sat Ron and Harry behind her, hidden behind a tree. They watched Hermione open the passageway and walk in. Ginny turned to look at Harry and Ron.  
  
"I told you," she hissed at them. She had told them the whole story after Freya had told her what to do. They hadn't believed her but by the horrified look on heir faces they did now.  
  
Well then what are we waiting for," Ron said. "Let's follow her." He stood up and started to go but Ginny pulled him back down.  
  
1 "Just one moment *Ronald*," Ginny said. "Lets get one thing straight here *I* am in charge."  
  
"You? Why you?"  
  
"Because, in this adventure, I am more specialer than YOU. YOU are under-special here and because I am more specialerer, I am the boss, got it. And if you don't got it, than you leave it here."  
  
Ron grumbled but nodded and agreed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I understand now let's go."  
  
Ginny nodded and slung the bag that had what she needed over her back and opened the passageway. They entered. But this time, the walls were made of Ivory. 


	5. Salvation

So anyway *blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah* got that? Good now to the story:  
  
  
  
Hermione wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was screaming from what she had done. It wasn't until her hand brushed the handle of the crystal door that she snapped back to life. She tried to pull back, but it was to late. The door was already opening and Hermione could see the room inside. The chamber of mirrors.  
  
A voice echoed all around her. "You are here my child. Now the Changing begins. Come to the center of the room." Hermione didn't move. "Very well," the voice said in a bored voice.  
  
A bright crimson light filled the chamber and Hermione shut her eyes against it. When the glare faded Hermione opened them. She was in the center of the chamber. A symbol of a circle with a star in it and an eye in the star was painted in black on the floor. Hermione stood in the pupil of the black eye.  
  
Even her clothes were changed. She was in a long sheer gown of midnight-blue silk. The top clung tightly to her skin as it threatening to squeeze the life from her chest. The bottom hem was cut jaggedly and slightly frayed. Her feet were bare though and felt frozen on the icy cold floor.  
  
"What once was will be now," the voice said in a low voice. "What once was trapped, set free. Beauty now returned. Body now returned. Soul now to enter."  
  
Hermione felt sharp pain go through her. It hurt so very much. She felt herself being pulled up into the air. She couldn't fight couldn't move, all she could feel was the burning pain, as if her bones were on fire. Lavender light surrounded her. She closed her eyes; tears falling from then and blood began to trickle from her temple. Her chest was tight and she could hardly breath. It took so much keep herself together and her mind. Her mind hurt also. A black fog was wafting through it and she tore at the confines of her mind trying to escape, she couldn't, she was choking.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny almost blew of the crystal door when it wouldn't open. It swung in hard when she muttered the curse and hit the mirror behind it. Broken class and bits of crystal scattered everywhere sparkling like tiny tears over the floor. Ginny looked up in the hair hearing Ron and Harry gasp behind her. Hermione was suspended in the air, purple light surrounding her. Her head was tossed back and her mouth open in a silent scream of agony.  
  
"We have to hurry," Ginny snapped at Harry and Ron.  
  
Ginny opened her back and pulled out 3 large amethysts with gold veins shot through them curling and looping. She gave on to Harry and one to Ron and kept one for herself. They formed a triangle around Hermione. Ginny began to chant:  
  
"Who would come back to bid evil's birth, now hear good's reproach, I bind back to thine's prison of jewel, to follow the harpies, hear heaven's renewal."  
  
A thin line of silver-purple light shot out of both sides of her amethyst. One line hit Harry's amethyst the other hit Ron's. Then a light shot from Harry's amethyst and connected with Ron's. Ginny looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny shouted up at her. "Herm, you have to fight her, push her away."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione could hear Ginny's voice through the pain, she could feel her body going limp, and felt Arikita's being pressing into her head. Ginny was telling her to fight, she couldn't, it hurt too much. She was going to die.  
  
"Fight her Hermione, you can do it, push her out of your mind. DO IT!"  
  
Arikita laughed and murmured softly to Hermione, "When I have your body, I'll be sure the get rid of everyone in this castle. It'll make a lovely home for me."  
  
No! She couldn't. That can't happen. Hermione shut her eyes and with all her force and will, pushes Arikita away. The light around her pulsed and flared wildly. Hermione pushed again, she could feel Arikita's being shrinking.  
  
"No!" Arikita growled. "You can not!"  
  
Hermione continued to push now harder and stronger the light around her now like a flame. But it wasn't purple anymore, it was turning gold. Arikita was screaming in pain now. Clawing at walls of Hermione's head trying to hold on and Hermione could feel Arikita falling. She pushed on last time, and she felt Arikita disappear from her head. The necklace snapped from her neck and fell to the floor below her.  
  
Hermione felt a hot white pain go from temple to temple, through her head. She couldn't hold on any longer. She could feel herself falling now. But she had already gone blank.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny heard Hermione scream and watched the necklace fall. Hermione was pulsing with lovely golden light but after a few moments it died. Hermione lingered in the air for a few seconds then fell and landed on the ground with a loud thump, unconscious.  
  
Ginny winced Hermione's dress melted of her forming a puddle on the floor around her, then that disappeared too.  
  
"Close your eyes," Ginny snapped at Harry and Ron.  
  
They did and Ginny set the amethyst down, pulling of her clock and went to Hermione wrapping the cloak around her necked form. She muttered a spell over Hermione to make her feel lighter. She heard Ron and Harry set down their amethysts too.  
  
Ginny picked up Hermione who moaned in protest. Ginny walked past Harry and Ron. "Come on we have to get her help." She walked back out through the crystal door and Ron and Harry followed. She heard Ron ask:  
  
"Can I carry her?" and Ginny rolled her eyes. 


End file.
